wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tap Dancing Class, Leaf Rubbing, High Jump/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Oh. Ahoy there, me hearties! And welcome to Network Wiggles. (Looks at the green door) In just three seconds time, the Wiggles will be coming through this green door right here. One, two, three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door & introduced themselves by running) Jeff: I'm Jeff! Murray: I'm Murray! Greg: I'm Greg! Anthony: I'm Anthony! Captain Feathersword: Hey! Wait for me! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to the Song:Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)) Greg: Alright, everybody, let's all get ready to point our fingers and we'll do the twist. Here we go. (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg. Greg: (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: We're all doing the twist. Wiggles: (singing) Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? what's next? Greg: (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Oh boy, that's hard. Greg: (singing) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Shaky, shaky. Wiggles: (singing) Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Anthony: What's next, Greg? What's next? Greg: (singing) Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Jeff: Pointy, pointy, pointy. Greg: (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: I'm doing the twist really fast, Greg Wiggles: (singing) Now we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy teaching some tap dancing class) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a tap dancing class. Let's see what she got up to. Dorothy? Dorothy. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our tap dancing class while the Song:Watching the Waves is playing in the background) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everyone. I'm having a tap dancing lesson. Just watch. Greg: (singing) At Wiggle Bay Watching the green seaweed float Watch it all day, floating away All of the children laugh Dorothy: I think the others have been learning a bit longer than me. I have to step and clap and tap my heels and my toes. Greg: (singing) Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day at Wiggle Bay (Instrumental break where Wags' playing with a conker shell & it sounds so beautiful) Dorothy: I hope I get it right. Now we're doing something different. I'd better watch the teacher. I've learned a whole dance. I like tap dancing. But now it's back to you, Greg. (giggles as they're waving to each other) (Shot transition to Greg using some faucets to do some tap dancing while singing his favorite song) Greg: (singing) Toot toot, chugga chugga Big Red Car... Just doing some tap dancing. Well, now it's time for the weather with Captain Feathersword. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song:Anthony's Workshop A scene where Joseph is gonna see happened at his workshop in the arts and crafts room while Anthony puts on an apron when The Wiggly Friends are painting or making something) Joseph: Let's see what's happening in Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hi, everyone, welcome to Anthony's workshop Make yourself at home and don't forget you might need and apron Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Come on, everybody, let's make something Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) Where everybody is ha-a-ppy Anthony: I hope so Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee Greg: (singing) You can make anything that you want to A collage or a montage, too You can try a painting Anthony: You'll need an apron too Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee Anthony: Now what would you like to do today? Oh, okay, yep, we can do that We can do that too Ha ha, we can do anything in Anthony's workshop Come on, everyone. Greg: (singing) You can do things with water With feathers With sand an clay as well You can try a mosaic Anthony: You might need an apron too Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hi, everyone, let's make something Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) Where everybody is ha-a-ppy Anthony: Whoo-whee! Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (Shot transition to Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to Dorothy & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: I've had such a wiggly time here today. Hope you had, too. Anthony: Oh, yeah, it was (with The Wiggles) fun-tastic! Ci vediamo! Murray: See you later! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a purple background) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Unfinished Transcripts